Where are you, Lindsay?
by dannymesserforever11
Summary: A mad killer is loose in New York City. What will happen when he kidnappes Lindsay and tortures her? And will it mentally affect Danny and Lindsay and their relationship? Better story than summary, please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary- A mad killer is on the loose in New York City. What will happen when one of the team members, Lindsay, gets kidnapped and is tortured? And will it affect Danny and Lindsay's relationship, or will it make them closer?**_

_**A/N: Hey everybody, this is my second fanfic so please let me know if you like it and if there's any problem in it. Please leave me reviews! Thanks and hope you like it! And I'm planning to make it chapter by chapter, but I'm kind of busy in school work so please forgive me if I am late in updating. Ok, so I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Happy reading! **_

_**Where are you, Lindsay?**_

_Sitting in his chair in his office, was a hunched figure, with his head in his hands. Danny was absolutely exhausted. Two cases had come in today, one after the other, and once one case finished, the other started. He was assigned to both cases. Today, he had chased a perp down almost 5 blocks, around corners and up ladders. But he finally caught him, and took him down to the precinct. Now, after a long day's hard work, he sat in his comfortable chair drinking a cup of coffee. He just wanted to get home and kiss his wife, who luckily had a day off, and play with his daughter. _

_Danny thought, "I'm sure Lindsay must still be awake waiting for me. Even if I've told her a million times not to stay awake waiting for me, she still does. My Montana…" He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 11:00 p.m. It was finally time for him to go home._

_Danny bid his goodbyes to his boss, Mac, who was reading up a case file in his office, and Stella, who had the night shift with Mac. He got in his SUV and drove home. He was eagerly waiting to eat some good, home-cooked food. Lindsay had promised him that she would make some country food. And he was eager to know what that would be._

_He finally reached beneath his building. He parked his SUV and made his way to his, now their, apartment. He started searching for his keys once he reached the apartment. He knew that Lucy would be asleep and he didn't want to wake her up, so he used his key instead. Little did he know what was waiting for him inside._

_When he opened the apartment door, a horrible shock met his eyes. Everything was overturned and broken. The furniture, chairs, tables were all on their side. The beautiful lamp Lindsay's mother had gifted them for their anniversary was shattered in pieces on the floor. All the photo frames of him, Lindsay, Lucy and the rest of the team, were now on the ground, broken and in pieces. Even the adjoining kitchen was in a mess. Danny looked at everything stunned._

_The next thing he heard made his heart beat faster. He heard Lucy crying. He immediately, carefully, made his face through the mess, and towards Lucy's room. He saw Lucy crying badly, standing in her crib. He went and picked her up, trying to quiet her down, but she just wouldn't. Even Lucy sensed that something was wrong. He put Lucy back in her crib once she was calm, and went in search of Lindsay. Danny yelled in the apartment, "Lindsay! Where are you, Lindsay?" He looked into their bedroom, but she wasn't there. In their room too, the blanket was on the ground and all the other furniture was toppled over on the ground. _

_He looked for Lindsay everywhere. His eyes welled up with tears. He started imaging the worst situations. What had happened to his Montana? She would never leave Lucy alone at home ever. And how did the huge mess happen? He was just about to leave the apartment to go find her, when he saw a note taped to the wall next to the door. It read "Happy hunting for your wife, detective. You'll never find her"._

_The paper fell to the floor. He stood there stunned. He suddenly felt a lot of weakness in his legs. His legs gave away and he just went to the ground. He brought his knees up to his chest and sat in the corner. Tear began streaming down his face. Only he knew what was going on in his mind. His Lindsay, his Montana had been kidnapped, and there was nothing he could do…._

_**Wow, this turned out better than I expected! I really hope everyone liked it! I'll try to update the story as soon as possible, and it'll be a bit easier since the weekend is starting. I think the next chapter will mostly be Lindsay's POV. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! =)**_


	2. Mac, she's not here

_**A/N: Hey, thank you so much for whoever reviewed my story. All you reviews really mean a lot to me. Everybody wanted me to update as soon as possible so here is the second chapter. Hope I can update all the chapters so fast! Enjoy and please leave me a review!**_

_**Chapter 2: Mac, she's not here…**_

_After what seemed like hours, which was actually only 10 minutes, Danny realized the actual situation. Lindsay had been kidnapped, but luckily, Lucy was unhurt. Lindsay had been kidnapped by some random person. But something in Danny's heart told him, that this was something more than just a co-incidence. _

_Danny got up and wiped his face with his sleeve and went to check on Lucy. She was still sound asleep. He then called Mac. It was around 12:00 a.m. then. Mac answered on the first ring._

"_Taylor". _

"_M…M....Mac." Mac noticed from Danny's voice that he had been crying a lot._

"_Danny? Are you ok? What's wrong, is something wrong with Lucy?"_

" _Mac, something terrible has happened, I need you here as fa….fast as poss…sible."_

"_Danny, calm down and tell me what has happened."_

"_Lindsay has been kidnapped Mac." Tears started flowing from his eyes again, and this time, he didn't reach up to wipe them._

"_WHAT??!!? How did this happen?? When did this happen? I'll be down there right now with Stella and Flack. And don't worry Danny, we'll find the bastard who did this. Just don't do anything stupid ok?" Mac knew that when something bad happened, Danny had a tendency to fix everything on his own._

"_Ok Mac. Just… get down here fast Mac"_

_Mac threw the case file he was reading on the table and literally ran in search of Stella and Flack. Everybody cared a lot about Lindsay. She meant a lot to everyone. Lindsay was like a daughter Mac never had. Mac finally found Stella in trace, observing a bag from one of the cases._

"_Stella, drop everything we have to hurry to Danny and Lindsay's apartment."_

"_But Mac, what's wrong? And why are you sweating so much? Has something happened?"_

"_Lindsay's been kidnapped. Danny just called me and to tell you the truth, he didn't sound so good."_

"_What??? How…how did this happen?" Lindsay and Stella were like sisters and best friends, Stella's eyes filled up with tears too._

"_He didn't say anything, but we just have to get down there as soon as possible. Call Flack, I'll get the car started."_

_In about 7 minutes, Mac, Stella and Flack were half way on their way to Danny's apartment. Mac was getting worried by the second, Stella had just stopped crying, but started crying silently again. Flack was just stunned; Lindsay was the wife of his best friend, not to mention his good friend as well. He could feel what Danny was going through right now._

_They reached the apartment and saw that the door was open. They slowly went inside, trying their best to try not to contaminate the now, "crime scene". _

"_Danny?" called Mac. Danny's head shot up from the corner of the room where had been sitting with his knees up to his chest again. Everybody noticed that Danny had been crying a lot and was still crying. _

_Stella hurried over to him, carefully though as not to move or touch anything. She helped him stand up and hugged him. Once in her arms, Danny started crying fresh tears again._

"_Ssshh, Danny it's going to be ok. We're going to find the bastard who did this." Stella was like a mother to him. Danny felt himself hugging her more._

"_Stella, she's not here. Mac, she's not here. Lindsay's not here…"_

_**Wow, I just went on typing and this is what it turned out to be. I really hope you all liked it! Please please review! Oh and I told you that this would be Lindsay's POV but it turned out not to be so sorry. Next chapter will be her POV. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter, which I will try to update as fast as possible! =)**_


	3. I want my Danny

_**A/N: Here's another chapter for all of you out there! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it that you read my story and told me your thoughts on it. Since the weekend is going on, I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can. But I can't promise anything once the week starts. Ok, so enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Chapter 3: I want my Danny…**_

_She had finally regained consciousness. She didn't know where she was and how she got there. Lindsay tried to open her eyes but something kept them from opening. But even when she finally opened them, there was only darkness in front of her. She tried moving her hands and legs but they were tied by something really tight that was almost impossible to cut through or remove._

_Lindsay suddenly remembered everything that had happened._

_*flashback*_

_It was around 10:15 p.m. Lindsay had just put the pot of her special recipe of Buffalo wings in the oven. She had promised Danny some country food tonight, so she had cooked her best and not to mention favorite dish, Buffalo burgers and Buffalo wings. _

_After everything was ready, she went to check on Lucy. Lucy was sleeping in her crib like an angel. Lindsay kissed Lucy on her forehead and was going to the kitchen when she heard a noise in the living room. The detective and cop in herself took over. She closed Lucy's door and slowly went towards the living room. _

"_Hello? Who's there? Danny, is that you?" She went further into the living room. Unluckily, her gun was in her purse, which was on the living room couch. _

_Suddenly, someone came from behind and covered her mouth and held her so tightly, that it was impossible for her to turn around and look at the person who was holding her. But she did notice that one of the windows in the living room was open. _

"_Oh crap! I must've left the window unlocked. But who the hell is this guy.", thought Lindsay._

"_Expectin' someone else, huh?" It was a very rough voice, and the accent was very thick as well. However, Lindsay felt that she recognized this voice. She was sure that she had heard it somewhere. _

"_I've not forgotten what your husband, Detective Danny Messer, had done to me. So now, I'm gonna do the same to 'im. He will go through the same thing I went through."_

_Lindsay was shocked to hear this. "So this is about an old case. No wonder I recognized this voice." thought Lindsay. The next thing she knew, everything was going black, everything was fading away. _

_*end of flashback*_

_Lindsay could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She had been kidnapped, and she was dead scared. The first thing that came to her mind was Lucy. She hoped that they had not hurt her baby. And then she thought of Danny. She knew what happened to Danny when someone very close to him was hurt. He couldn't handle it. _

_Lindsay was getting worried and more scared. She had no idea where she was, if she was even in the city or somewhere deserted. She didn't know if it was day or night, or what day and date it was. She was completely unaware of anything going around her. And by the sounds in her surroundings, she was alone. All alone. _

_Lindsay started crying. Thoughts were racing through her mind. "I don't want to be here, I want my Danny. I want my baby. Help me Danny."_

_Lindsay started hyperventilating. She struggled to free herself from the ropes. She finally gave up. She began hyperventilating even more. She kept thinking the same thing in her mind, "I want my Danny, I want my Danny, I want my Danny…" With that thought in her mind, she finally fell back asleep; not knowing what would await her ahead…_

_**Sorry if this chapter was short, I can't really write long chapters. Hope you liked this chapter, please review. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, but it'll be tough 'cause I haven't wrote the next chapter yet. Well, stay tuned! =)**_


	4. We have to find her now

_**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for the late update, like I told you, schoolwork gets to me and I end up with no time. And not to mention my assessments are coming up =(… I want to thank NothatRose, afrozenheart412 and Lindsay1234 for reviewing, really your reviews really mean a lot to me! And thank you everyone else who reviewed, added my story to your favorites list, and subscribed to my story. Ok, so I'm gonna shut up once again and let you guys read! Enjoy, hope you like it. =)**_

_**Chapter 4: We have to find her now….**_

_Nobody knew where Lindsay was, or how she was. They didn't know anything about her. Stella and Danny were sitting on the couch and Stella was trying to calm Danny down. Danny had stopped crying but occasionally, his eyes would fill up with tears when he remembered his Montana. Stella had called Lucy's babysitter and had arranged for her to take care of Lucy till further notice._

_Their house had now become a crime scene. The official "crime scene tape" was put up. CSIs were there, dusting the glass pieces, putting them in evidence bags, and dusting other likely places like the window sill or the door for prints. Mac was ordering the CSIs and the unis what to do. Flack was asking the neighbors if they had heard anything. Unfortunately, nothing had turned up. _

_Danny and Stella heard Flack tell Mac that nothing had turned up. Once again Danny felt his eyes well up with tears, and Stella squeezed Danny's hand tighter. She was as worried about Lindsay as he was. Lindsay was like a sister to her. They had been colleagues for about 6 years now. Stella saw Mac and Flack coming towards them. Danny and Stella stood up._

"_Unfortunately, no one heard anything or saw anything." Said Mac with a sad tone. "There are no foreign prints on the window sill or the door. Looks like this guy was a professional." _

"_But I don't get it Mac." Said Flack. He was as shocked as everyone else. "Why'd he take Lindsay? I mean, does he have any apparent connection with her or what?"_

"_Don, the note was addressed to me. It said Detective Messer. So that means the son of a bitch wants something from me. But why'd he have to take Lindsay? Why couldn't the coward just face me?" Danny felt a mix of emotions._

"_Danny, calm down. We're going to find her alright? I promise you that. Everything's ready to be taken to the lab, so all of us should head back and analyze whatever evidence we have. Danny, you should come too 'cause anyway, you can't stay here. I'll lend you my spare room if you want." "Thanks Mac…. Thanks a lot…" Mac saw the sadness in Danny's eyes and knew then that they had to find her as soon as possible. They had to find Lindsay._

_**Lindsay's POV:**_

_Lindsay felt herself getting up again. Once again she tried moving her hands and feet and this time, besides the fact that they were still tightly tied, her hands and feet were really sore. She could feel her face streaked with tears. _

_Suddenly, she heard someone coming. She quickly stopped struggling and pretended to sleep. She felt someone remove the cloth or whatever it was blocking her vision, from her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed that whoever the people were, they would think she was sleeping. Then she heard voices._

"_So what are we gonna do with her? How long are we plannin' to keep her 'ere?" The voice was the same voice Lindsay had heard behind her. She really wanted to open her eyes and see the basterds in front of her but she was too scared that they would notice. Then she heard another voice, a much deeper and thicker one. And like the previous one, she felt like she knew this voice too._

"_We're keepin' her 'till Messer does our work an' 'till he pays. He's gonna pay for what he has done, and we're gonna make him pay with the help of his wife…"_

_For a second, Lindsay's heart stopped. "What has Danny done to make these people so angry? And what are they going to do to me?" thought Lindsay. Fear filled her mind. She had no idea what was going to happen next…_

_**Sorry if it's short. Hope you liked it. Please review! And since the weekend's on now, I'll be able to write more chapters. Till then, stay tuned! =)**_


End file.
